


Breakfast at the Durin's

by jcrycolr3wradc



Series: Well that could have been worse... [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking is hard, Domestically FTW, M/M, Next time we might actually see someone fight a demon, Supernatural AU - Freeform, The Keep is in fact a Castle, le gasp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Add two cracked nephews, a grumpy uncle, an amused Gimli and mix well. Pour into a pan of domestically and heat to '2 Cute'. Let Bilbo flip. And just remember that this is a Supernatural AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at the Durin's

“No Fili, hold it like this. It’s a spatula, not one of those daggers you’re so fond of waving about. Kili don’t butcher those potatoes.” Gimli paused before opening the door to the kitchen in the castle. Bilbo was staying with them for the week, yet again. This had become a regular occurrence since Thorin and Bilbo’s relationship had begun.  Each time he’s visited, after the initial awe of the castle, and it’s surrounding land, Bilbo had taken it into his head to try and as Dwalin put it ‘domesticate’ the place. This included cooking massive meals and cleaning places no one had been in for a century or more. Watching the rather short and gentle man tackle the castles tower and attic had been rather amusing. Today it seemed he was focusing on teaching Fili and Kili to, of all things, cook. Gimli braced himself and pushed the door open.

And immediately had to duck as an egg flew threw the air.

“Fili! You cannot possibly tell me that was not on purpose.” Bilbo, who looked relatively neat in comparison to the brothers, still had flour in his hair and something that might have been butter smeared on his nose.

“Oops. Sorry cousin.” Fili said, not looking sorry in the least. Gimli grunted and looked at the grinning blonde, “Im sure you are. So I’ll tell Thorin you’ll take the selkie case?” Fili quickly stopped smiling. as Bilbo tried to take the spatula from Kili.

“Shut your mouth.” Gimli grinned as he made himself a cup of coffee.

“Fili get over here. I still need to show you how to blend this properly.” Bilbo gestured to the bowl of batter.

Gimli watched as Bilbo tutored the brothers through stirring the batter, heating the the pan evenly and managing the stove so nothing burned.

“Stir that gently Kili! Its just porridge.”

~~~~

The door opened once again revealing a bleary Thorin.

“Uncle look! We’re cooking.” Kili proclaimed.

Thorin raised an eyebrow, looking at the kitchen and the disaster area it had become. Despite Bilbo’s best efforts, he had not managed to impress the idea of ‘cleaning after you are done with a bit of counter’. As a result much of the kitchen was covered in bits of shells, shredded potato, flour and milk.

“Didn’t Bombur and your mother already try teaching you?” Thorin asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Well, yes.”

“Bombur banned you from ever entering the kitchen again, if memory serves.”

“Yes. But Bilbo’s a great teacher, and we haven’t set anything on fire yet.” Fili said reasonably.

“Nor will you.” Bilbo interjected. “If you think you are getting anywhere near the temperature control of a gas stove while I am here, you are very wrong.” Bilbo gave Thorin a small kiss, before continuing. “Let’s finish this so we don’t have a riot on our hands when everyone else wakes.”     

Thorin sat himself next to Gimli to watch the proceedings of finishing a ‘proper fry-up’ as Bilbo called it.

“This is the most entertaining thing I’ve seen since Balin was teaching the boys their letters.” Thorin remarked, idly taking a sip of coffee.

“We should charge admission and make it a proper spectator sport.” Gimli responded, watching as Bilbo gently rotated a pan of sausages. Sunlight gradually came through the windows, bathing the entire scene in light.

Thorin was staring at Bilbo with unfocused eyes. He still hadn’t convinced him to to move into the castle, but he knew Bilbo would eventually. His trips were becoming longer and his hesitation to leave becoming more apparent. Thorin smiled into his coffee. He knew it was selfish to desire to have him around all the time but he felt Bilbo truly made everything brighter.

“Viola!” Fili grinned as he successfully pulled the sausages out of the pan and put them on a plate.   

“Nicely done, the house didn’t burn down.” Gimli grinned snagging one of the sausages out of the pan and laughing when Fili glared at him.

“Oh yeah laugh now cousin. Thorin said you have to come with us.”

“Children, don't quibble.” Dis said pushing the doors open and stealing the last the coffee. “I could hear you all the way in the east wing.”  

“He started it.”

“Hush. You did well cooking breakfast. And yes, Gimli, you do have to go to with Fili and Kili.” At Gimli’s thunderous look Thorin spoke up.

“You know we’ve increased the number of hunters on each mission. There have been more ambushes in the past 6 months than the past 6 years. Everyone needs to keep to the side of caution.” Thorin’s look silenced everyone in the kitchen.

“Why?” Bilbo asked quietly. Thorin sighed and dropped his shoulders slightly.

“We think they are preparing for something. They’ve been taking hunters instead outright killing them.” After a pause Fili spoke.

“We understand, uncle. We’ll be careful.” Kili and Gimli nodded in agreement.

“Sit down. None of you lot are going anywhere until you finish at least half of this.” Bilbo said suddenly, waving towards the food laden plates. Kili rolled his eyes playfully.

“Yes, uncle Bilbo.” Dis let out a ringing laugh as Thorin and Bilbo blushed and sputtered.

“Dont tease, you’ll be there one day.” Dis said as she recovered.

“Oh yes. Someday Gimli will have himself a sweet little wife who understand his need to brutally kill things with an axe.” Fili laughed.

Gimli snorted. “More likely than you, braids.” Reaching over he tugged on his cousin’s moustache braids.

“Boys. No roughing in the kitchen.” Bilbo said, fondly as Thorin wrapped an arm around his shoulder. With the background noise of the the lads, Dis laughing and the upstairs commotion of the castle coming to life, Bilbo could honestly say, he’d never felt more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Legolas is in the next. I promise.


End file.
